ptbfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Izzy's Buses
Izzy's Buses is a group of bus companies servicing Gooperland and other countries. It is listed in Gooperland Stock Exchange (GSE: 8960-8961). The company's logo is Izzy (the Pirate) dressing as a Juliet Gnome (from Gnomeo and Juliet) ringing the bell, inside a red doughnut shape with the text "IZZY'S BUSES - MCMXXXIX". (MCMXXXIX is 1939 in Roman numerals). It is a subsidiary of Kowloon Motor Bus. Initially, route numbers were initially shown in Roman numerals (Route 33 is XXXIII), but in 1974 they were switched to Arabic numerals. In Gooperland, the fleet has a mix of single-decker, articulated and double-decker buses. (The company introduced its first double-decker bus in 1959.) For double-decker buses, they are built between 4.1 to 4.4 metres tall like in Hong Kong and the size numbers 21, 22, 23 and 24 were used to describe this. The official livery is a vintage KMB livery, with variants including Daimler liveries and Albion 23 livery. Previously, Brisbane Transport's livery was the official, and other previous liveries include the blue and the dark red livery. Size numbers Size numbers relate to the length or the height of the bus. Single-decker buses Double-decker buses Vertical identification numbers (VIN) in Hatsune Miku City Every bus operated by Izzy's Buses in Hatsune Miku City has a 36-digit vertical identification number mixed with numbers and letters. The format is SSFFFFFFNNNNNRRRRRCDDMMYYYYLLRRRRRRR, where SS is the size number, FFFFFF being the fleet code, NNNNN being its fleet number, DDMMYY being the delivery date, LL being the length in feet, R'' being the random (either a letter or number) and ''C being the check digit. The vertical identification number in Hatsune Miku City does not include the letters I''', '''O, Q''', '''W or Z. Fleet codes The fleet codes are: * 000ATR: Air-conditioned Dennis Trident * 000ANS: Air-conditioned Dennis Dragon * 00A9NS: Air-conditioned 9.9m Dennis Dragon * 000AVM: Air-conditioned Volvo Olympian * 000AVS: Air-conditioned Volvo Super Olympian * 000AVC: Air-conditioned Volvo B9TL * 002AVC: Air-conditioned Volvo B8L * AAD500: Air-conditioned Alexander Dennis Enviro500 * 000DJB: Dennis Jubilant * 000LVM: Leyland Victory Mark 2 * 000GAB: Guy Arab * 002LPN: Leyland Panther * 003LPN: Leyland National * AL94UB: Air-conditioned Scania L94UB * AK310C: Air-conditioned Scania K310UB * 000AVC: Air-conditioned Volvo B7RLE * 00AMNL: Air-conditioned MAN 18.310 * 02AMNL: Air-conditioned MAN 18.310 CNG * 000AVN: Air-conditioned Volvo B12BLE 6x2 * 000AVP: Air-conditioned Volvo B12BLE 4x2 * 000AVK: Air-conditioned Volvo B8RLE * 003ALC: Air-conditioned Leyland Olympian * 03ACCL: Air-conditioned MAN 12.240 * 050CCN: MAN SL200 Check digit calculation The check digit is based on modulo 19. Transliterating letters to numbers Weights used in calculation The following is the weight factor for each position of vertical identification number (VIN). Workaround example 10000AVK00281A5CP6_03042018391V570DE First, multiply the number by weight: Then, add the numbers, 19+0+0+0+0+14+91+12+0+0+18+64+7+6+25+12+18+12+0+9+0+20+12+0+8+72+30+99+12+91+98+75+0+68+90 = 982. Find the remainder after dividing by 19. 982 MOD 19 = 13 or 982 ÷ 19 = 51.68 The remainder is the check digit. If the remainder is above 9, then the letters are used: * 10 = X * 11 = A * 12 = B * 13 = C * 14 = D * 15 = E * 16 = F * 17 = G * 18 = H The result is 13, so C'' is used: 10000AVK00281A5CP6'C'03042018391V570DE. in Liftland The vertical identification number used in Izzy's Buses of Liftland is different. The format is: ''SSLLFFFFFFMMDDYY-RRRRCK, where SS is the size number, LL is the length of the bus in feet, FFFFFF is the fleet number, MMDDYY is the delivery date, RRRR is the 4 random numbers (0 to 9), C'' is the checksum digit and ''K is the number of axles (2 or 3). To calculate the check digit, odd numbers have to be add up and multiplied by 3, and even numbers are summed up. The checksum digit is calculated with modulo 20, in the sequence of characters 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9. The YY corresponds to the year: * A0-A9: 1940-1949 * B0-B9: 1950-1959 * C0-C9: 1960-1969 * D0-D9: 1970-1979 * E0-E9: 1980-1989 * F0-F9: 1990-1999 * G0-G9: 2000-2009 * H0-H9: 2010-2019 * K0-K9: 2020-2029 * L0-L9: 2030-2039